veritysocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jadeite
Jadeite is one of Verity's Steven Universe OCs. She is a pilot for the Gem Homeworld, and serves under Yellow Diamond (previously Blue Diamond). She is the main character of Verity's SU fanfic (which is still unnamed). Appearance Jadeite is tall, standing at about Pearl's height. Her skin is green (precisely, medium sea green, the same colour as the template), and her hair is a pale green with darker streaks. Jadeite's eyes are green, but with pupils, unlike many other Gems. Her jadeite gemstone is located on the back of her left hand. Jadeite wears a similar bodysuit to many of Yellow Diamond's soldiers, albeit with a few of her own tweaks. The shirt part of it is a dark green V-neck, with a yellow diamond on the chest area. The rest of the bodysuit is a similar colour to Jadeite's gemstone. She has a yellow diamond on each of her knees, and has a belt wrapped around her waist. She also wears dark green fingerless gloves that reach her elbows (and expose her gemstone, of course), and matching, calf-length boots. Personality Jadeite is collected and apathetic to her surroundings, showing no expression and often choosing not to speak unless spoken to. Like most Gems, she is obedient and very respectful towards the Diamond Authority. Despite sharing the common Homeworld beliefs, Jadeite is not without her own opinion. She knows the flaws of the Diamonds, and holds a secret resentment against them for it. Surprisingly, Jadeite is also against Gem discrimination, and believes that different types of Gems should be able to be friends. Some say Jadeite has become defective due to this, and she's able to brush off any comments like that with ease. However, when high-ranking members of the Diamond court say comments like these, they're a bit harder to not stress out about. Like a lot of Gems, Jadeite strives to be viewed in a good light by the aristocrats of Homeworld (excluding the Diamonds). However, she'll become quite flustered when addressed directly. When she interacts with Rhodochrosite (a high-ranking aristocrat in White Diamond's court), this is made obvious in front of everyone. Despite her personal opinion on the Diamonds, Jadeite will fulfill any missions given to her with no hesitation, and adopts a calm and business-like aura around her when on them. Abilities Jadeite possesses the standard Gem abilities, including bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, agelessness, regeneration and superhuman durability and strength. Fusions Jadeite has not fused with anyone as of yet. Skillset Swordsmanship: With her weapon being a type of sword, Jadeite is very proficient with most forms of swords, these ranging from katanas to sabers to rapiers, like her own. Piloting: Jadeite, being a pilot for Homeworld, is an expert flier of ships. Her skills grew with the war, and to this day, she is perhaps one of the best of all the Jades. Photokinesis: Jadeite can project a light from her gem, something that is shared with multiple other types of Gems. Unique Skills TBA Trivia * Jadeite is the only SU OC I have that is almost unchanged from her original appearance. However, her personality has changed more than any other SU OC, coincidentally. * In canon SU, it appears that Nephrites (another type of Jade) are some sort of pilot on Homeworld. It's my assumption that Jades are like Quartzes; all of the gems of that type serve the same purpose. Thus Jadeite is some sort of pilot for Homeworld. Category:OCs Category:Steven Universe OCs Category:Genderless Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Protagonists